Vending Machine
by AppleKittyKat
Summary: Karma Akabane loves the vending machine outside of Class 3-E. He also loves teasing a certain blue haired boy, but can he handle being teased back?
1. Prologue

_I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters!_

_i love Karma and Nagisa together a lot but there just aren't enough fanfiction of them so here you go!_

Karma loved the vending machine outside of their dilapidated classroom. Why? No reason. **He just liked it.**

The red head inserted some coins into the slot, listening to the cling and clang of the metallic objects before poking one of the buttons.

He had a strange habit of choosing a different flavor everyday, it became a sort of goal for him to try all the strange bizarre flavors at least once before they killed Koro-sensei. Or before Koro-sensei killed them.

Hearing a soft thud of the juice falling, Karma stuck his slender hand into the bottom and retrieved the thirst quenching box. Grape and...red bean? He unwrapped the straw with his teeth before puncturing it into the juice box. Hm, not bad.

Walking back into the classroom he dodged the piece of chalk Koro-sensei threw at him and yawned as the strange looking teacher lectured him about leaving class before lunch.

"Yeah yeah sorry octopus." Karma pulled his chair out and sat down, sipping more of the surprisingly good juice.

Beside him, Nagise stared at the juice box before scribbling some notes down, his blue fluffy pigtails bobbing up and down as he moved his head. How cute.

Karma smiled as he continued to drink the juice, watching the cute little bluenette take notes.

"Aren't you going to take notes too? You should."

Karma blinked as Nagisa asked the question and laughed quietly.

"No way."

The red head leaned further back into his chair, unbuttoning the top part of his shirt and fanning himself, making the smaller boy blush. Oh my this was very fun.

Nagisa stared at him annoyed before pointing at the juice.

"Is it good? Can you let me try?"

Now Karma had no problem sharing an indirect kiss with Nagisa, but it was certainly out of character for the blue guy to request it. Did he know what he was saying?

"Sure Nagi."

Karma smirked and held out the juice box, as if he was telling Nagisa to drink it just like that. He expected Nagisa to shake his head, or take the juice for himself. Instead, much to Karma's surprise, Nagisa simple leaned forward and gently closed his lips around the head of the straw before sipping some juice while Karma held the box for him.

"Ah, not bad!"

Karma couldn't believe what had just happened. Was Nagisa really okay? The red head was unable to hide his blush from the bluenette's sudden cute behavior. Instead of saying anything back, he turned the other way and continued to drink the juice. It tasted a bit sweeter this time.

_That's all for now! I will continue this into a full story._


	2. Chapter 1 -Tease

Karma Akabane loved teasing people.

"Hey Nagisa, let's go on a honeymoon to Thailand~"

"K-Karma!"

His favorite person to tease was none other than the one and only Nagisa Shiota.

The day started of like always, strange, boring, and amusing.

Koro-sensei had begun tutoring the class for the mid term battle with Class A and his afterimages taught all the students at Mach 20 speed.

Karma didn't need these things though, after all, he would've gotten top score anyway.

"AHHHHH?!"

"WHA-"

Confused screams and shouts exploded throughout the classroom as all of the Koro-senseis began to take on a rather strange form.

Their faces were in a C shape and the strange yellow being began to scream as well.

"Karma-kun! Stop trying to kill me, it affects all my afterimages!"

The red head sat comfortably in his chair, an anti sensei knife in his right hand, narrowly missing his teacher's face.

"Ah sorry my hand slipped." Karma chuckled before attempting to stab him again.

"K-Karma stop it!"

A high pitched voice rang out from the front, causing Karma to smile happily and turn around.

Nagisa had a worried expression on his face, his large blue eyes staring straight at Karma. A nice bubbling feeling filled the adolescent male.

The cause? A certain classmate's attention.

Soon the tutor sessions were over and lunch began.

The troublemaker made his way to the vending machine outside of the class, counting the money he'd stolen from Karasuma-sensei's wallet.

"Karma-kun?" A soft voice sounded behind him.

Karma turned around and smiled as Nagisa called his name.

"Yes Nagisa?" The red haired adolescent asked, his eyes examining the other male's facial expression.

"You shouldn't mess around like that, especially when we're all trying our best for the mid terms."

Karma chuckled, it was amusing watching the bluenette try and lecture him.

"Don't worry about it Nagisa, I'll get a high score anyway."

He pressed the button for the tropical mix juice and waited for the juice box to fall.

"You can't be so sure...ah can I have one too?" The shorter boy asked, eyeing the selection of juices.

"Sure, we can share the one I got." Karma replied before retrieving ''his'' purchase.

"Okay...so we'll share an indirect kiss then."

His eyes widened and he turned to Nagisa a bit shocked.

Usually Karma was the one to say those things, and this was probably the first time Nagisa had even said the word kiss to anyone.

Nagisa took the juice box from his classmate and stuck the straw inside before taking a sip.

After sipping a satisfactory amount, the bluenette removed his mouth from the straw and kissed the tip.

"Chu~"

He gave the juice back to the tall boy and smiled a bit embarrassed before running away to play with the others.

Karma stood there confused, looking down at the straw and blushing slightly. 'What the heck was that for?' He thought before drinking from the box.

Karma paused, and looked around to see if anyone was watching before taking the straw out of his mouth and lightly pressing the tip to his lips.

"...chu."


	3. Chapter 2 -A Warm Winter Night

Karma's face began to heat up as he remembered Nagisa's behavior during break. He never knew the guy had the guts to tease him like that...usually Karma was the one doing all the teasing.

"Ah...I can't sleep like this at all..."

The red head stretched and got out of bed. Maybe a small walk around the block would help clear his mind. Karma walked down the stairs, not caring if his parents heard all the ruckus he was making. They wouldn't have cared anyway. Soon the problem child was outside of the house, a red trench coat wrapped around him and some old converse sneakers on his feet. The chilly winter air is what Karma needed the most at the moment, and he was glad that it was helping to clear his mind.

_Isn't Nagisa's house nearby...?_

He shook his head to erase the unnecessary thoughts. Who needed that boy anyway? It wasn't like Nagisa was his closest friend in school or anything.

Before he knew it, Karma was standing in front of his fellow blue classmate's house, staring at the bright window.

_...what am I doing here?_

The red head didn't remember walking here. Did he somehow instinctively arrive at the place? It's not like Karma didn't know where Nagisa lived, after all, he'd walked home with him many times. The adolescent furrowed his eyebrows and made a pout- an expression that not many people have seen on the young teenager. All the nerves in his body flinched and he froze as the sound of a window opening was heard.

"K-Karma-kun?!"

Karma looked up at the surprised male and smiled nervously.

"'Sup Nagisa?"

"What're you doing out there...?"

A long pause.

"I couldn't sleep."

A blush appeared on Nagisa's face, and it made Karma pretty happy that he'd made his friend blush until he noticed the bruise on Nagisa's smooth face. His expression hardened.

"Nagisa. Why're you hurt?"

The blue haired boy stiffened up before looking nervously behind him as if to see if anyone was there.

"M-my mom."

Tch. Karma hated Nagisa's mother.

"Come down here now." Karma commanded a bit harshly.

Nagisa's eyes widened a little.

"Karma...kun? I can't. My mom is downstairs..."

"Then jump down. I'll catch you."

Karma opened his arms for Nagisa.

"Wha-?"

"Hurry!"

"O-okay-!"

Nagisa reluctantly began to climb onto the windowsill. He closed his eyes and held his breathe before jumping right off. Normally he would've been a bit scared but he knew Karma would catch him. Soon a warm embrace enveloped him before the two boys fell down onto the concrete.

"I-I'm sorry Karma!"

Nagisa tried to get off of the red head but was quickly pulled back into a hug.

_Why am I doing this?_ Karma thought to himself before chuckling a little.

"Karma...?"

"Hahaha...Haha..."

"...hahaha!"

"Hahahaha~!"

"Ahahaha!"

Nagisa couldn't help giggle as Karma began to laugh out loud, his feelings pouring out of his heart. Karma was very happy and he didn't know why, but he knew that all he wanted to do was hold Nagisa.

All of a sudden, the cold winter night seemed to be very warm.

**sorry for the bad quality and shortness. Next chapter will be better I promise! **


End file.
